Today's personal computer (PC) systems often store the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) firmware in flash memory, and allow the BIOS to be updated by the user. Since the BIOS is an integral part of the system, users are vulnerable to a BIOS update that is performed by untrustworthy software, often referred to as “rogue software” or “malware”.